pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ni
Just so you know. We aren't keeping the old vetting policy. Also, feel free to write your own proposal for a vetting system and attach it as a proposed policy to PW:POLICY. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:20, 24 April 2007 (CEST) check on sig [[Image:Ni sig.JPG Ni.]] 01:59, 25 April 2007 (CEST) [[Image:Ni_sig.JPG Ni.]] 02:00, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Ni. 02:01, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Need some help with that Sig? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:01, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Eh, sure. =P Ni. 02:02, 25 April 2007 (CEST) If you are having a problem with the sig images try checking the raw signature box, seemed to work for me when my sig code was coming out like that for me.--Sefre Talk* 02:02, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Try... Ni. That at least works. Although the image has to be scaled. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:03, 25 April 2007 (CEST) I did. Im trying Ni Don't put the image within the link. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:04, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Heh, thanks both of ya. Ni 02:05, 25 April 2007 (CEST) is the image small enough? Ni 02:05, 25 April 2007 (CEST) No it isn't. See PW:SIGN. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:04, 25 April 2007 (CEST) This is good right? Ni 04:05, 25 April 2007 (CEST) The biggest it can be is: . [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:32, 25 April 2007 (CEST) I can't really make out what that image is - IMO it looks like someone playing a PSP. Tycn 09:30, 9 May 2007 (CEST) :the image shows the leader of the Knights who say "Ni!" from Monty Phyton and the Holy Grail. But Ni here is out. after Arthur brought them their shrubbery they decided to be the knights who say "Ekke ekke ekke ekke ptang zoo boing!" from there on and demanded another shrubbery from arthur. - Y0 ich halt 14:03, 9 May 2007 (CEST) ::If you look carefully you can see the face in the helmet. And the killer rabbit owns the knights who until recently said Ni! ^_^ --Wizardboy777 03:53, 10 May 2007 (CEST) :::nope, the rabbit pwns three (not five as arthur states... he has some problems with '3' and '5'...) of the knights of the round table. the knights who say Ni! let them pass through after some 'convincing' arguments. - Y0 ich halt 18:35, 10 May 2007 (CEST) ---- lol no thx, I know how to do it, but I was just having trouble on what to design it like. I'm surfin pages now. @v 01:15, 26 April 2007 (CEST) :Oh, I just thought you were trying to redirect to your page on gwwiki. ::oh, well yes I am, is it possible? @v 01:24, 26 April 2007 (CEST) :::yep. its #REDIRECT gw:User:AV except with 2 brackets. ::::That's what he has on his page. I tried that on mine, too, but it doesn't work. I don't think the redirects like inter-wiki links. --Wizardboy777 02:13, 30 April 2007 (CEST) Ni? are you conservative? saying "Ni!" is out. Haven't you been told you about "Ekke ekke ekke ekke ptang zoom boing!"? if this feels pointless to you please visit my talk page and find out what i really wanna know right now... thanks. - Y0 ich halt 22:49, 7 May 2007 (CEST) South Park Hey, "respect my authorita!" ;p [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:30, 11 May 2007 (CEST) Ni This guy is bad. Akuma 13:44, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :he's ni. and he's conservative. - Y0 ich halt 17:40, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :: Of course I am. And Akuma = LIFEFAIL so.. :\ Ni 00:43, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::Ni! - Y0_ich_halt 14:02, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Oh my gawds! Holy crap! You nominated me? Thanks! This is the time I'd better start getting to work BIGTIME on this wiki. ^^ ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 19:13, 2 August 2007 (CEST) *Rawr Ni 19:21, 2 August 2007 (CEST)